mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bender
Bender is a character from Futurama. He is a swearing, heavy drinking, smoking, kleptomaniacal robot manufactured by Mom's Friendly Robot company. He claims that he needs alcohol to power himself. He likes to play jokes on folks. Bender often makes comments about his butt, a notable one being Bite my shiny metal ass. His friends include the one-eyed Leela and his best friend, Philip J. Fry. Bender is depicted as an hero through the series. There are 2 known versions of Bender for M.U.G.E.N; one is a stable version made by Warner, a respected creator in the community, while the other is an atrocious excuse for a character made by the creator Actarus. Warner's Bender The first version is made by Warner. This Bender is a much better alternative than the other version. He has many attacks, and they are very useful. He has 4 hypers, and can chains his hypers. Normally when you download him you will get a Spanish voicepack, but there are 2 English voicepacks, one made by davismaximus and the second one by MugenCrisis. He has also a special intro against Warner's Leela and his opponent himself has a special intro against him. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 110 *Defence: 120 'Movelist' 'Specials' Underground Arms - Fire Burp - Spinning Arms - Arm Crash - 'Hypers' Werecar Bender - + (uses 2000 power) Hasta la Vista, Meatbag! - + (uses 1000 power) Robo Santa - + (uses 3000 power) The Gender Bender - + (uses 1000 power) Palette Gallery Bender pallete.gif|Original Bender pallete2.gif|Golden Bender pallete3.gif|Red Bender pallete4.gif|Lime Green Bender pallete5.gif|Pallete 5 Bender pallete6.gif|Dark Bender pallete7.gif|Grey Bender pallete8.gif|Red & Blue Bender pallete9.gif|Brown Bender pallete10.gif|Pallete 10 Bender pallete11.gif|Light Green Bender pallete12.gif|Dark Green Actarus' Bender Before Warner's version of Bender was made, another version of Bender already existed. This version was made by Actarus, the same creator who made the first Peter Griffin, notorious for below-par standards in MUGEN. His sprites are garbled due to no official palette in his .def file, his voicepack is atrocious, and he has strange attacks which are immensely overpowered. To add insult to injury, he has boosted power and defense, making him hard to take down. His sprites were ripped from various shots of the TV show. 20000, a character made by Ironcommando, has an intro where this version of Bender and the below-par Peter Griffin get brutally murdered as 20000 comes onto the scene. An edited version of this character exists somewhere on eSnips. It fixes the garbled sprites and adds an english voicepack, but is otherwise the same. Issues The English Voicepack made by davismaximus for Warner's Bender is missing some sounds, such as for some of his intros and his 3rd hyper. This makes Bender quiet because of that. The MugenCrisis Voicepack has sounds for all attacks, hypers and intros. Glitch *Bender can sometimes clone himself during the Robo Santa hyper. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Futurama Characters Category:Robots Category:Comedy Central CharactersCategory:90's CharactersCategory:The MUGEN Stand Characters Category: Males Category:TV Show Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Movie CharactersCategory:Firearms Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters from the United States